danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) is the protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of '''Ultimate Hope '''after participating in ''Project Izuru Kamukura ''- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to “create a genius out of the ordinary” - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of the game, he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Hajime has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a green tie and a strange symbol at the bottom, blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. Although his eye colours are normally green, his eyes turned red and shaped like a generic crosshair when he lived as Izuru Kamukura. Even though Hajime's appearance does not change much when he was “Awakened”, his hair turns white and his eyes became just like those of Izuru Kamukura. In addition, he becomes shrouded by a lightning-like aura. Personality Hajime is a generally pleasant boy who easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him. Due to this particular trait, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu thinks that his talent might be Ultimate Conselour. Hajime only said that he wouldn't want a stressful talent. He sometimes regrets exposing the murderers, an example being when he singled out the murderer in chapter 3. He is tolerant of everyone's eccentric personalities and quirks, but can be blunt at times, though he always means well. He's seemingly a cynic due to how he behaves, but he's better described as "an optimist in a cynic's clothing", as he truly believes in the good in the world. Hajime is also shown to worry more than the other students as well. History ''Several spoilers follow this section!'' Prior to the Tragedy Hajime enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy because of his adulation of the prestigious school. However, as a reserve course student, he often felt like he was not good enough. This resentment towards his own incapability led to a strong desire to become a main course student, eventually culminating in his participation in ''Project Izuru Kamukura'', undergoing numerous operations to enhance his abilities. What he didn't expect, was the inhumane experiments that were conducted on him, or for his memories of his life up until that point to be erased. Temporary Disappearance What happened between the first mutual-killing game and his eventual participation in the Neo World Program ''is largely unknown, except that he was influenced greatly by Junko Enoshima. He subsequently became a member of Ultimate Despair. After the despairingly-public failure of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Hajime - still under his identity as Kamukura - would go on to sneak an AI that contained data which could simulate Junko's behavior, and installed it onto the ''Neo World Program, thus leading to the events of the second game. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime, like everyone else whose memories of their time at Hope's Peak Academy and of being Ultimate Despair members were completely erased, first arrived in the classroom where they were greeted by Usami. They were then 'magically transported' to Jabberwock Island where he was greeted by Nagito Komaeda. Hajime eventually became friends with Nagito, who accompanied him in his investigation of the first murder. However, after the First Trial, Hajime felt betrayed by Nagito for his actions and ideology involving hope. As a result, he grew distant from Nagito, and tended to avoid him. However, he still cared about Nagito and wanted to understand him too, relentlessly trying to comprehend his mindset during his free time events, and became the first person in Nagito's life to take an interest in him. Hajime, along with Chiaki Nanami, became a central figure to the School Trials, where he was credited for exposing most of the murderers, save for the last which implicated Chiaki. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Hajime is first seen in front of the building of Hope's Peak Academy. As he enters the entrance hall, his words when he introduces himself become random, he feels dizzy and loses consciousness. When he wakes up, he found himself in front of a door which led him to meet his classmates. As they realized that the door has been locked, they try to opened it until Usami's coming. Usami then transports them to a tropical island with her magical stick, the name of the island is Jabberwock Island. Hajime and his classmates began panicking at first, but when Usami tried to calm them down, Hajime loses consciousness. Nagito, one of his group that was transported to the island wakes him up. After he wakes up, Nagito suggested that he (Hajime) introduce himself to the other students that were trapped on the island. Along with Nagito, Hajime explored the First, and the central island of Jabberwock Island, while introducing himself to his classmates. Before starting to explore the island, Hajime introduced himself to Nagito at the sandy beach on the first island, then he and Nagito, met Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda at the Airport, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda at the Rocketpunch Market, Mahiru Koizumi, Fuyuhiko, and Nekomaru Nidai around the Hotel Mirai, Chiaki and Peko Pekoyama at Hotel Lobby, Sonia Nevermind and Teruteru Hanamura at the Hotel Restaurant. When Hajime and Nagito reached the farm (Usami Corral), Usami suddenly appears to showing her magical stick's power, that it is able to change a chicken into a cow. Hajime refuses to belief that Usami does have magical powers. He then introduces himself to Akane Owari and Hiyoko Saionji. At the central island, Hajime discovered locked bridges that connected every island that makes up Jabberwock Island. Later, he met with Byakuya Togami at the Jabberwock Park. Done with the introduction, Usami congratulates everyone because all of them have managed to gather their first set of Hope Fragments. Usami tells them that she has a present for everyone on the sandy beach at the first island. Hajime and Nagito arrived late when Byakuya asks all of them to share their investigation. However, none of their reports make Byakuya satisfied, which caused Byakuya to tell them an important matter, that they're on a famous tropical island, Jabberwock Island. Everyone started to panic again and thought of some ways to escape from the island. But when Mahiru suggested they cut down the trees and make a raft, Usami appears and tells them to not break her rules. Usami gave them the first present, called, “Usami Charms” that can speak if they push the belly, but everyone thought it was just garbage. Compared to Usami Charms, Usami had prepared a motive for everyone to became friends. Usami told them to have fun together at the beach, she had prepared swimsuits for Hajime and everyone. Some joined, while some did not, including Hajime. But after he saw some of his friends swimming and playing at the beach, and convinced by Usami, Hajime realized that they can have fun as they like, then Hajime joined the welcoming party. But before he could do anything, suddenly the sky became dark and the weather became worse. Usami told Hajime that she is not doing anything, and yet, she's panicked by the weather changing so suddenly. While she's still panicked, someone talked and ordered the students to come to the Jabberwock park at the central island. Usami recognized something and disappeared in order to stop this certain someone. Hajime and the other students had no choice but to go to the Park so they won't miss something. When Hajime arrived at the Jabberwock Park, he saw Usami was waiting for someone by calling “his” name. Then, Monokuma, the headmaster of the Hope's Peak Academy, appeared in front of the students, Hajime and Usami. Usami had predicted that Monokuma would appear at the island. Everyone, such as Byakuya and Fuyuhiko, was confused by the sudden appearance of the new talking stuffed-doll. Usami forced them to step away from him, but before she does anything, Monokuma puts her in a fight and breaks her magical stick, and for a final touch, Monokuma changes Usami appearance, and renamed her as “Monomi”, Monokuma little sister. Refusing to believe that Monokuma is her big brother, she tries to convince Monokuma to change her back to the old “Usami”, but she got a punch to her face in the end. After seeing what Monokuma did to Monomi, everybody was panicking, because of the other appearance of stuffed-toy, which resisted by Monokuma. Monokuma, changed the Fun, becoming friends field trip, into “Field Trip of Mutual Killing”, and he explained the new rules of the field trip. And to complete the eerie atmosphere, and to prevent Akane from assailing him, Monokuma changed the Jabberwock statue, into “Monobeast” that are packed with many weaponary that can slaughter Monomi, who tried to protect her students, at the end, Hajime and the others are aware to protect themselves from any students, and from the mutual killing. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Daily Life After Monokuma arrival and Usami's execution, Hajime came to the pool near the cottage, and looked up at his e-Handbook, and found that some rules were added by Monokuma. Hajime pondered about everything that he just experienced, Hajime looked up at the night sky that was filled with beautiful stars, but it was just a reminder of how far everyone'd including Hajime had been taken from what should they have been for their lives. Hajime returns to his room when Monokuma broadcasts his Nighttime Announcement, frustrated, he kept yelling to himself, why he must accept such a grevious fate. He choses to have a light sleep, to have a break and to clear his mind, as well as to prepare everything for tomorrow. On the next day, after the Morning announcement, Monokuma entered Hajime's cottage, shocking him. Monokuma than explains to him that he hid Monokuma figures scattered around the island, if Hajime could found any, he could exchange the coins for some items at the beach and in Rocketpunch Market. Monokuma then disappeared once he was done explaining. Later, Hajime bumped twice in that morning, the second is caused by Kazuichi, who just exited his cottage just like Hajime did. However, Kazuichi still can't clear his mind, and refers to Monobeast as a monster, this causes Monokuma to appear again and explain “that Monobeast is not a monster, they're monobeast, the guardian of Jabberwock Island”. Just when Kazuichi wants to run away, Peko approached Hajime and Kazuichi, to tell them that the group having a meeting at the hotel restaurant. Hajime's left Kazuichi, who still hold fast to his founding. Hajime who came late to the restaurant, was asked by Byakuya why Hajime didn't come along with Kazuichi. Hajime told Byakuya that Kazuichi ran off somewhere. Byakuya, who held the meeting won't start the meeting until everyone's has come, losing her patience, Mahiru volunteered to drag Kazuichi to the hotel restaurant. So, Byakuya commanded the groups to eat before Mahiru and Kazuichi arrived, they enjoy their breakfast until Mahiru drags Kazucihi to the hotel restaurant, and Mikan accidentally slipped in an awkward pose. Hajime who saw all of his friends weirdness can only tolerate their act. Just when the meeting began, Byakuya declares that he'll became the leader of the group, stating that he'll not allow a single victim to fall. Hajime and the others thought that Byakuya is rather aggressive, but they finally accept Byakuya as their new leader. At night, Monokuma through the surveillance camera that spread all over in the island, told the students to go to the Jabberwock Park. Hajime, went to the park as he knew that opposing Monokuma would be bad for him and the others. After he arrived Monokuma and Monomi appeared on a stage that they set and began the event, called by Monokuma as “Monokuma Big Laugh Manzai Live Show”. Just as Monokuma bullying Monomi for the most, Monokuma said that Monomi's erased the students memory. Monomi, stayed to keep shut her mouth, and Monokuma told to the students that there is a “traitor” among their numbers. Monokuma also gave them a “motive”, to get their memories of their previous school life. Byakuya as the leader, ordered them to abandon this motive and move forward, and also ordered them to take a rest. When he arrived at his cottage, Hajime still was thinking about the traitor, but he discarded many speculations in his head, and collapsed onto the bed. Hajime woke up after the Morning announcement on the next day, confirmed that he's more fit than last night. He headed to the hotel restaurant to attend the meeting just like yesterday, but Fuyuhiko seems to not be coming, Hiyoko thought that he has been killed, but Peko said that she saw Fuyuhiko, who told her that he was not coming. Understanding Fuyuhiko's kind of man, Byakuya decided not to call him and started the discussion about his plan to throw a party that night, all the way until morning and none of them were allowed to take absence. Everyone thought that day was not a perfect time to throw a party, but after several discussions, they finally set up the party location at the old lodge, and were granted permission to used it by Monomi. Nagito suggested one of them cleaned the Lodge, by drawing lots that he just prepared, which make Hajime thought that Nagito maybe imagined that would happen. But Nagito himself got the red mark chopstick and it was settled that Nagito was going to cleaned the Lodge, “So much for Ultimate Lucky Student” Hajime said to him. Beside that, Teruteru, was willing to cook the party food, and Peko would invite Fuyuhiko to come to the party, then everyone dispersed, including Hajime, agreeing that they would meet at the old lodge after Monokuma's evening announcement. Just after finishing some Free Time Events in the game, Hajime returned to his cottage at 10 pm, the time when Monokuma made his evening announcement, signalling the students including to attend the Party that they had planned that morning. As Hajime entered the old lodge, he met by Byakuya who forced Hajime to be body checked by him. Hajime also noticed two duralumin cases that Byakuya brought, one to secure dangerous weapons, and the other to be used when in trouble. Later after being body checked by Byakuya, Hajime came to the main hall and was welcomed by Nagito who already attended to the main hall and finished cleaning the Lodge. Everyone excluding Fuyuhiko (not coming) and Teruteru (in the kitchen, serving the party food) was already in the main hall. Surprisingly, Byakuya with a flash waste grilled meats that he stated “dangerous” because its attached to skewers and as the person in charge, he responsible to confiscated it. Not long after that, Teruteru came to the main hall and was flustered when he saw that Byakuya was already eating. Byakuya believed that Teruteru still had some dangerous weapons, and he wanted Hajime to accompanied him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, both Hajime and Byakuya found an equipment list for the kitchen, there are: Fork x 20, Knife x 20, Spoon x 20, Skewer x 5, Frying Pan x 3, Wine glass x 20, and in addition there was a barbecue griddle and a portable stove for hot pots. The griddle and portable stove are found by Byakuya on a shelf and seem in excellent condition. Certainly very much usable. Hajime then found a pack of knives, and kept safe in the Byakuya Duralumin case. Beside knives, Hajime and Byakuya found all kind of dishes in a staggering variety of cuisines, and there's even a humongous meat on a bone, and Byakuya thought that the cuisines doesn't dangerous. Done with the kitchen equipment, Hajime asked Byakuya if keeping the dangerous items really necessary. Byakuya answered that the reason to do it is to fulfil his promise there'll be not a single victim, but not just that, Byakuya suspecting everything and everyone has been second nature to him. This discussion led Byakuya to share his past to Hajime a little. Byakuya had a secret past, and thats the reason he became so prone to suspicion, he said “There were people I couldn't trust... and people who couldn't trust me. My life was like a nightmare... It is only natural to my personality would be affected. Nevertheless, i believe my nature is going to come in handy in our current situation. To survive in a situation like this... one must suspect everyone”. It is hinted that he doesn't have a nature personality, and because of that, he choose to acted as certain someone. Just as when Hajime and Byakuya ended the discussion, Teruteru broke into the kitchen and was flustered when Hajime and Byakuya confiscated the cooking utensils. Byakuya asked Teruteru that there is still one steel skewers missing, but Teruteru stated that the skewer was already gone since he first came to the kitchen. Afterwards, Hajime, Byakuya and Teruteru returned to the main hall where everyone was waiting. However, before he opened the party, he needed to keep the duralumin case with the dangerous items safe somewhere. But none of the place that Byakuya thought of would be safe for the cases to be kept, so Peko, volunteered to guard the case in the Lodge Office, even so, she brought her food portion along with the case. And the other case was kept by Byakuya in the main hall. Not done, Byakuya still had an issue that someone has to keep Monokuma away from the party. Chiaki, volunteered herself along with Monomi to stand guard in front of the old lodge. And thus the party began. Everyone enjoyed the party, from Akane who couldn't stop eating, and Mahiru who decided to took some photos, Nekomaru who attempted to left the party because of needs to void, Gundham who lost his earring, until Teruteru who're still serve the food from the kitchen and busy explaining how beautiful and delicious the foods that he made were. Hajime's thought that there was no need to worry, until suddenly a black out occurred. Everyone excluding Hajime panicked, refusing to just wait until the power came back, Kazuichi decided to go to the power outage. But before he did anything, the lights and electricity came back. Just after that, Mikan fell in a messed up figure again, success to ease the panicked students. Hajime, noticed something, that Byakuya has just disappeared from the main hall. The students searched everywhere, Hajime even asked Chiaki, and she stated that there was no one going outside during the black out, so Hajime and the others returned to the main hall. Surprisingly, Akane smells blood from the table near the lamp cord, so Hajime nervously reached under the table, and he swore that he will never forget the sight when he lifted the tablecloth, the dead body of Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Deadly Life Hajime stand firm right in front of the tablecloth, still confused why one of his friends dead in such a way. Mahiru and the others started to panicked and screaming, until Monokuma showed up, explained that he will held a School Trial, to facilitate the students, Monokuma give them “Monokuma File 1”. Monomi who doesn't agree with Monokuma's idea to hold a school trial get punched and dragged by Monokuma to nowhere, left the students who were have no choice to started the investigation if they were not wanted to be executed. Before Hajime started the investigation, he checked the Monokuma File 1, and the information showed were : *The victim's body was discovered in the main hall of Hotel Mirai's old lodge. *The time of death was around 11:30 p.m *The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region beetwen the abdomen and throat again and again. There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs. After that, Hajime checked the table where the murder took place. However, the only significant thing on top of the table is just a tablelamp who its power cord is attached to an outlet in the wall. Then he encouraged himself to investigate Byakuya's body under the table. Hajime found Byakuya's blood flowing out and has formed into a pool under the table, but there's no trace of a trail of blood anywhere. Beside Byakuya's body, Hajime found a night vision goggles, who according to Nagito was originally from the supermarket. There is also a knife who covered in the packing tape, and the glow in the dark packing tape itself stuck under the table. After done investigating under the table, Hajime trying to calming down Mikan who panicked caused of Monokuma who forced them to investigate Byakuya's death. Mikan tells to Hajime that she panicked during the black out, and her foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and when she tried to get loose she ended falling in an embarassing pose. Hajime also tried to calming down Mahiru, who blame Byakuya's death to herself. Mahiru then helped Hajime by showed to him the photo's she took before the blackout. Suddenly Mahiru notice that Byakuya standing quite a distance from the murder took place. After succeed calming the girls down, Hajime got Gundham who lost his “Devildog Earring”. When Hajime asked about it, he ended told the story how he get the Devildog Earring. Hajime noticed a gaps on the floor, so when Gundham look at it, his earring was there, he then choose to find a way to get his earring back. Done with everyones at the main hall, Hajime looked up at Byakuya's duralumin case which he carrying himself during the party. Surprisingly, it's opened, there's a nightstick inside and a can of tear gas and some other unsettling items and a strange empty hard plastic case. Beside everything, Hajime found a key to the other duralumin case that filled with dangerous weapon. Hajime conclude that the other case can't be opened, and the weapon inside it have nothing to do with Byakuya's murder. Done with the case, Hajime found an air conditioner and its timer. Strangely, the timer is set to 11:30, the same time Byakuya was killed, which means the mechanical beep was from the air conditioner who turning on. After feel that he has done investigate everything at the main hall, Hajime accompanied by Nagito to investigate the other room in Old Lodge. Hajime first encountered Ibuki in front of the main hall's door. Ibuki said that she can remember everyone's conversation during the blackout. After talking with Ibuki, Hajime and Nagito asked Nekomaru about his problem during the party. He said that he wanted to used the only toilet in the Old Lodge, but it was locked, probably because someone was using it during the party. Hajime and Nagito also found a fire door which could be sealed to stop fire from spreading and giving everyone a better chance to escape. In the kitchen, they interrogated Teruteru about his food and found the other kitchen equipment. In the warehouse, Hajime and Nagito were able to discover a bloody tablecloth and some powered on irons. Finally, in the Office Room, they found the circuit breakers of the Lodge, but its location was too high to reach. Somehow, Monokuma was the only one who could have flipped the circuit breakers. Kazuichi declared Peko as the culprit, because she was not in the office room during the blackout. He also suspected Peko because she felt unwell when she left the office room. Hajime and Nagito found that the duralumin case which Peko bought to the office room was still locked and when they check, the content was still okay. After finishing the investigation in the Old Lodge, both of them decided to investigate Byakuya's cottage. However, before they could go further, they discovered Chiaki and Gundham investigating space under the floors from the outside. Gundham was still busy to search for his earring, and Chiaki stated that the truth behind Byakuya's murder hinges on whether space under the floors is accessible or not. Later, Chiaki said something interesting about Fuyuhiko who just passing by the lodge during the party held. Then Hajime and Nagito encountered with Fuyuhiko who said same thing with Chiaki, Hajime wonders it's just a coincidence or Fuyuhiko who wanted to join the party. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Daily Life Deadly Life Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Daily Life Deadly Life Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Daily Life Deadly Life Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Daily Life Deadly Life Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair After witnessing his friends fall one by one, Hajime vowed to stay alive. This conviction was made even stronger as Nagito released a time-locked video that basically stated his intentions. Although he and the remnants of the still-unaware “former” members of Ultimate Despair were led through a series of verbal traps disguised as “truth exposes”, that nearly played into AI Junko's hands, Hajime was eventually able to expose AI Junko with help arriving from unlikely sources. However, in the process, they had to come to terms with the fact that they were members of a terrible organization that brought about The Tragedy, especially Hajime, who realized that he was "Izuru Kamukura" of the Hope Cultivation Project - the person who murdered the entire Student Council, and a major conduit for the Tragedy. The overload of information meant that AI Junko was constantly on the upper hand of a battle to break their minds. At the conclusion of a finale which culminated in three former participants entering the fray to save the remaining students, Hajime and a regenerated Chiaki - revealed to be a student observer, one of two AIs responsible for ensuring the smooth running of the Neo World Program - ''defeated AI Junko in a final ''Machinegun Talk Battle ''which brought the remaining students to their senses, allowing him to convince his fellow students to go along with Makoto Naegi's suggestion to initiate a forced shutdown of the Program. The Force Shutdown allowed Usami to emerge and eventually erase AI Junko from the Neo World Program. Afterwards, the world around Hajime and co. began to ''glitch out, but he was able to clear his lingering regrets with Chiaki - specifically, not thanking her - before the Neo World Program shut down entirely. After the defeat of AI Junko, Hajime and former Ultimate Despair members opted to stay on the Jabberwock Islands, possibly in hopes that they could do something to help their comatose friends, acknowledging his past but choosing to live on as Hajime Hinata. Execution 'Scratch de Hinata - '''Hajime is printed on a scratch paper. Monokuma picks up a coin and starts to scrape the paper while Hajime remains helpless. After Hajime is completely scraped, the words “Try Again” are revealed. Disappointed, Monokuma throws the paper onto the ground. Hajime’s existence is disappearing once again and he dies. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Hajime is shown to be close to Chiaki over the course of the story. Hajime and Chiaki are frequently shown to be together in cutscenes and events. Their relationship progresses to a point where they can understand each other's expressions and wishes, even without the other speaking. Chiaki prevented Hajime from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and she also assisted him greatly during trials and investigations. It was briefly indicated before the all-girls beach party in chapter 2 that he was attracted to Chiaki in her swimsuit. It is especially prevalent in chapter 4 that the two are considerably close throughout most of the chapter. During the fifth trial, he was the most devastated when he found out that Chiaki was the "traitor" and was executed. It was also Chiaki who begged for Hajime to both claim and prove she was this alleged traitor, trusting his ability to see past words and lies Monokuma created and into the hope she sees in him. In chapter 6, she was the one who guided him to see the reality that whether or not he had a talent was irrelevant. It was largely due to her support and encouragement that he was finally able to overcome despair. Before she was shutdown along with the program, he thanked her for her help and promised never to forget her. Throughout the free time events, and in her final island event, it is heavily implied that their relationship extends beyond the regular friendship Hajime and the others hold to a deep, everlasting friendship. The talks the two have progress from mere small talk to friendlier and playful yet also serious and consoling (usually from Chiaki to Hajime). When Chiaki mysteriously reappears to Hajime, it is shown that when he refutes everyone's statements in the final ''Endless Debate ''that everyone saw a vision of the closest person to them, further showing Chiaki is the closest person to Hajime. Hajime insists on her person-ness, even after discovering her nature as an AI. When Hajime finally gets to tell her "Thank you", which is in turn responded in kind, it is implied that both their words carry deeper meaning. Nagito Komaeda Nagito was the first student Hajime encountered on the island, as well as the one who escorted Hajime to introduce himself to the other students at the beginning of the game and the one who helped him during most investigations. After learning about Nagito's twisted way of thinking, Hajime felt betrayed and scorned; during his Free Time Events, however, Hajime would keep attempting to understand Nagito's mindset. It was Hajime's understanding of Nagito that ultimately thwarted his plan in Chapter 5. According to Nagito, Hajime was the first person in his life to take an actual interest in him. This is further proven by how he questions himself why he worries about someone like Nagito during the despair disease of Chapter 3. Hajime expresses curiosity to see what Nagito would do if he one day achieved the hope he claims to be pining after, saying that he felt a 'strange connection' to him, though his confusion and uncertainty of him remain; however this leads to his wishing to understand Nagito in order to protect everyone else on the island from the malice he senses from Nagito. In the final Dangan Island event, when Nagito hesitantly asks for Hajime's friendship, Hajime was suprised but accepted without much consideration. The wording seemed to start as a confession, which caught Hajime by surprise. Quotes *“Whoa!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“I SEE!” *“I AGREE WITH THAT!” *“THAT MUST BE IT!” *“I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS!” *“HERE!” *“HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!” *“THAT'S IT!” *“There's no way I'll back out now!” *“ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!” *“I'LL SHOOT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!” *“YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!” *“THIS IS MY ANSWER” *“I GOT IT!” *“THIS IS THE END!” *“IT'S ALL COMING TOGETHER!” *“TSK” *“...What the hell is this?!” *“N...No! S...Stop hugging me!” *“That's great.” *“EVEN SO...” *“THAT'S PROBABLY TRUE...!” (''Only in the Japanese version) *“THIS WORLD...!” *“Make something... up?” *“Even so...!” *“EVEN SO, I...!” *“I'm... not Izuru Kamukura... I'm Hajime Hinata!” *“I'LL NEVER LET ANYONE CHOOSE AGAIN!” *“It won't be just hope... There's a lot of despair out there, too... And I don't know what kind of future it'll become... But our future is ours! We're not going to leave it in anyone else's hands anymore!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“''His personality is so overwhelming''...” (thought about Byakuya Togami) *“''He was being pretty condescending'','' but he doesn't seem like a bad guy''...” (thought about Byakuya Togami) *“I...I'm definitely fine with who I am. Right now, I'm more focused on what I'm supposed to do.” *“I definitely consider you a friend, and there's no way I could ever imitate your leadership... The truth is...I think you're amazing.” (to Byakuya Togami) *“The only Byakuya Togami I know is the person standing right in front of me.” *“The Byakuya I know always says “you” in a condescending way, right?” *“''He sure has amazing confidence''.” (thought about Teruteru Hanamura) *“...Why do I need to be ready to eat something?” *“''Steamy potatoes that fall apart so delicately... Carrots seeping with such gentle flavor... Onions that had nearly melted... Tender meat with the perfect amount of fat clinging to it... Everything had combined to form such perfect harmony''...!” (describing Teruteru Hanamura's cooking masterpiece, “Versailles-style Meat and Potato Stew queue de boeuf”) *“''Mahiru seems like a pretty solid person''.” (thought about Mahiru Koizumi) *“''It's like I'm being yelled at by my mom or something''.” (thought about Mahiru Koizumi, after being scolded by her) *“''Even thought she complains about it, she's really good at taking care of people''.” (thought about Mahiru Koizumi) *“''Peko's stare is really intense''...” (thought about Peko Pekoyama) *“Don't people normally aim for that kind of advancement?” *“''I see... Peko isn't just a typical kendo athlete. She truly is the Ultimate Swordswoman''... ” *“I...don't really know much about kendo. But I think you're really cool. You're kind of like a samurai.” (to Peko Pekoyama) *“''Peko gave me a terse stare, and I couldn't help feeling a tingle run up my spine''.” *“I don't intend to fight my friends at all. I definitely don't want to do that..” *“Let me help you until you can finally smile on your own. Isn't it too early to give up now?” (to Peko Pekoyama) *“''Y-you spoiled little brat...! There's no way you can get those kinds of traditional candies here''...” (thought about Hiyoko Saionji) *“''If she didn't have her foul moth and rotten attitude, she'd look perfect standing next to flowers''.” (thought about Hiyoko Saionji) *“''I mean, I can imagine Akane doing that, but...it doesn't change the fact that this kid is a rotten jerk''...” *“...But the more I get to know her, the more fearful I become.” *“If you're the one doing the dancing, I'll make sure to stay awake.” (to Hiyoko Saionji) *“''Jeez... When she's not being an unbearable brat, she can be pretty adorable''...” *“''Once Ibuki starts talking, it seems like she'll never stop''...” *“''I can totally tell she puts her heart into making her clothes so they're not just another commercial product''.” (thought about Ibuki Mioda) *“''I won't give up. I'll definitely leave this island...with everyone''.” *“''Somehow...I feel like I did something bad to her even though I know I didn't do anything''...” (thought about Mikan Tsumiki) *“''She's not a bad person, but...I don't really know how to communicate with her that well''.” *“How...can you be smiling when you were forced to do stuff like that...?” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“Thank you for...caring about me.” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“''If I show her any weakness, it'll be the end of me''...” *“Asking someone if they want to talk is totally normal...” *“''She's pretty perceptive... Changing the subject probably won't work on her''.” *“''Thanks to this irrational, hopeless, dangerous situation...? I never thought I'd meet someone who actually thought about our situation like that''.” *“''Maybe...what scares Mikan the most isn't violence or being hated... Maybe it's when nobody is interested in her at all''...” *“Hey Mikan... Of course everyone cares about you. Because...you're uniquely you. Stop looking at people's faces all the time, and try looking at yourself more. Take a step back and pay more attention to your surroundings, and to yourself. Because you’re just like everyone else. You're...our friend.” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“I know it's difficult to change all at once...but I really want her to change little by little. That's what I felt when I looked at Mikan's smile.” *“''He's got a lot of confidence. How proud he must to be a team manager''.” (thought about Nekomaru Nidai) *“I undertand how important you are to your athletes.” (to Nekomaru Nidai) *“You seem very calm. Even in this situation, it’s like you have this unwavering presence of mind...” *“''We will definite escape from here...all of us''.” *“''Gundham is hard to understand sometimes, but I do understand the intent behind his words''.” (thought about Gundham Tanaka) *“''Listening to Gundham makes me rethink how much of a responsibility it is to raise pets''.” *“''I feel like I got a glimpose of the deep affection Gundham feels toward all animals, not just hamsters''...” *“''Gundham understands the feelings of animals''...” *“''Gundham seems different from usual when he talks about animals. Somehow, his face seems gentler. He must...really love animals''.” *“You're actually a really kind guy.” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“As long as you're my friend... I have no desire to take anything away from you and try to force you to change.” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“Hmm, I don't know when people suddenly decide they're friends or not... But since we seem to have the same goal, maybe we can at least call each other comrades?” (to Kazuichi Soda) *“''But...despite his looks, Kazuichi seems like a pretty normal guy''...” *“Oh...so there are time when even the Ultimate Mechanic can't fix something. *“C'mon, you know what they: "Where there's a will, there's a way," right?” (to Kazuichi Soda by using a quote from a manga, "'Radio-Combattler 4WD Tarou") *“He sure recovers quickly''...” *“''The Kazuichi I know is a confident, happy-go-lucky guy who gets a little carried away sometimes... But maybe he's just been pretending to be like that''.” *“''She's pretty crazy, but I'm a little jeaolus of how cheerful she is''.” (thought about Akane Owari) *“''Akane's eyes lit up from being surrounded by food. She sort of looked like a little kid. When she looks this happy, it's hard for me to want to stop her''...” *“People feel hesitant or uneasy...and sometimes you just need to vent about it.” (to Akane Owari) *“What's...wrong with being weak...? It's normal to be weak... Humans feel overwhelmed sometimes...and even cry... I know I do, so what's wrong with that?” *“I don't think real strength means you don't accept your weaknesses... I think real strength means you overcome them.” *“You're not weak at all, Akane. You don't need to try so hard by yourself. Especially in this situation, we should all work together and do our best. Right?” *“''That's right...we're not alone. We can move forward and overcome our worries and hesitations''.” *“''What she's saying sounds odd but she certainly looks the part... Typical of a princess, I guess''.” (thought about Sonia Nevermind) *“''It seems the Novoselic Kingdom is filled with more mysteries than I thought''...” *“''Wow... she smells nice''...” *“''Her people must believe she's a wonderful princess if she actually thinks of them like that''... ” *“''In my eyes, Sonia and the Novoselic Kingdom are just full of mysteries''...” *“But even so...you're still a regular girl to me. I mean, I'm not a citizen of your country. I'm not even one of your vassals. So...when it comes to myself and the others, you're just our classmate. You're a regular girl... You don't need to try so hard.” (to Sonia Nevermind) *“''I'm sure everyone else won't feel like their usual selves if they don't see Sonia's smile''.” *“''This guy has always known violence and death... I see... He's used to it''...” (thought about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Th-That's a...pretty outrageous home life. The worlds we both live in couldn't be more different. ” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Um... Sweet things calm your nerves, and they also nourish your brain...” *“''This is bad... His eyes look real intense... I've never seen anyone get so mad over milk''.” *“At least this place has soft beds, a beautiful ocean, and entertainment...” *“I'm just trying to endure everything the best I can.” *“''And that's when I realized''.'' This wasn't the same Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu I met when we first arrived at this island... This is a man who has overcome great hardships''.” *“''Seeing him laugh like that was enough to distract me from my worries''.” (Hajime's first thought about Nagito Komaeda) *“''What should I do? Can I even hang out with someone like Nagito''...?” (Hajime's response to Nagito Komaeda after the events of the first trial) *“What in the world is this hope you keep talking about...?” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“''It doesn't seem he's trying to trick or trap anyone for the sake of his selfish desires. That's why...this is especially troubling''.” *“For someone who's lucky, you still got dragged into this mess. Doesn't that seem ironic to you?” *“...Don't get the wrong Idea. I'm...just a coward... I'm scared to leave someone like you alone when I don't understand you at all.” *“''No matter what his reasons were, I couldn't forgive all the things Nagito had done. That's...what I'd been believing''.” *“While you were standing? Impressive.” (talking about Chiaki Nanami being able to sleep while standing) *“It doesn't mean games always have to have happy endings, but you should get something out of beating them.” *“''I took Chiaki back to her room, otherwise she'd just find a random place to fall asleep if I let her be''...” (thought about Chiaki Nanami) *“''Every single time... I can't believe how quickly she falls asleep in such a short time''.” *“Were you playing a video game in your dream, too?” (to Chiaki Nanami) *“''Is she...relying on me? If so, that makes me happy''.” *“''Why are there so many things she doesn't know...? As usual, Chiaki is full of mysteries''.” *“Nah, I'm not that good at using my brain.” *“''I will definitely get out of here...and take Chiaki to a lot of different places...” *“''Because that unique way of falling is not something one can forget so easily.” (thought about Mikan Tsumiki falling) *“I don't want anyone else...to be a sacrifice.” *“Only one word could explain our situation. Despair... We couldn't find a more suitable word than that.” *“No good... I can't understand what this guy's saying after all. But even so, there's one thing I can say. It's that he's not deceiving or manipulating people for the sake of his own selfish desires. Which... makes it even more troubling.” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“''It's just as Kazuichi said... Nagito's the kind of guy who'll just confuse us and make matters worse...” (''talking about Nagito Komaeda) *“Wh-What warm up!? This isn't a game, you know!” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“''Nagito Komaeda... You're definitely someone I shouldn't underestimate''...” *“I suspect them because I want to believe in them!” *“''I need to...make up my mind. I'm the one who has to do it...! I'm the one who's going to finish this''...!” *“''Like a house of cards collapsing in an instant... In the end, our friend we thought we knew ended up showing us a completely different side of herself... Then she vanished from our sight, leaving behind only her malice toward us''.” (thinking about Mikan Tsumiki) *“You don't have to worry, Sonia... I'm sure your feelings are reaching them...” (In response to Sonia Nevermind's mourn) *“I completely understimated his capacity for malice.” (thinking about Nagito Komaeda) *“''A mind-boggling malice that threatens us even after he's died... That's the form his malice took.” *“''I'm hoping that Chiaki says “Just kidding!” with her usual tone of voice... But that... It's just my selfish desire...! Chiaki isn't wishing for that!” (thought about Chiaki Nanami) *“It doesn't matter who the traitor is... Even if Chiaki is the traitor, that's not the Chiaki I know. I believe in...the Chiaki who's been with us this whole time. That Chiaki is saying she wants to protect us with her life! So the only thing we can do is believe her! If we don’t...nobody’s going to be saved!” *“...It's not fair. I...feel the same as everyone else. There's no way I can agree to this...! Emptiness. Loneliness. Sadness. But most of all...I'm ashamed of my weakness. But... Even so... I have to move forward.” *“If we believe in the person who's urging to us forward... then we have to start walking. And believe...with as much hope as possible in what lies ahead...” Trivia *Hajime's first name (創) means “beginning”, while "Hinata" (日向) means “a sunny place” or “to face the sun”. His full name can altogether translate as “to face a new day”. **The names "Hajime" and "Hinata" are very common names in Japan, with either having many written forms (e.g. Hajime can be written as 始, 治, 初, 一, 元, 肇, 創, 甫, 基, 哉, 啓, 本, 源, 東, 大, 孟, 祝...). Hinata itself is both a surname and a given name. This 'common' quality of his names is parallel to how Hajime was a common student with no extraordinary talent. **Matching the meaning of his given name, Hajime's birthday is January 1st, the first day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. *Hajime's e-Handbook states that he likes kusamochi, but dislikes sakuramochi. *During Nonstop Debates, Hajime uses the phrase それは違うぞ (sore wa chigau zo; lit. "That's wrong"), while Makoto says それは違うよ (sore wa chigau '''yo; lit. "That's wrong"). Using よ yo in the end of a sentence is much more polite than using ぞ zo, which is perceived as impolite and more masculine. This is one of several nuances which show Hajime's personality to be blunter than that of Makoto. Another example of this is how he uses the word 俺 (ore) to refer himself while Makoto uses the word 僕 (boku). The usage of ore is considered more masculine and boastful, unlike boku, which is more polite. *Hajime's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundham's free time events, where Gundham asks Hajime to reveal his “true name”. *His bloodtype is A. * His chest size is 36 in. *His temporary transition into his “Awakened Form" is similar to Kiyotaka Ishimaru's transformation into “Kiyondo”. Both of them acquired the transformation by keeping someone in their memories (In Hajime's case, he kept Chiaki and Izuru in mind as he finished off AI Junko), and had their naturally dark hair color turn completely white. *Due to dissatisfaction with Hajime not having an original title at the beginning, some have taken to calling him, pre-“Awakening”, by the title of '''Ultimate Preppy or Ultimate Prep-Schooler. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Alive